Crimson
by AKiraSekai
Summary: Suas mãos estão sujas de sangue, mas ele não sabe de quem é. ::Oneshot:: ::Kamui x Subaru x Seishirou:: ::YAOI::


**Avisos: **Insinuação de Yaoi. Incesto. Twincest.**  
Disclaimer: **Tudo meu! Tsubasa é meu, Subaru é meu, Kamui é meu! MEU MEU MEU!  
Mentira. HAH. :D  
Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos.

* * *

**CRIMSON**

**

* * *

  
**

- Você não é capaz de protegê-lo.

Os olhos ametistas de Kamui estreitam-se. Sente-se profundamente ofendido e irritado com aquelas palavras. A voz maldosa ecoa pela sua cabeça, debochando dele, como se cada tentativa de proteger o corpo inconsciente em seus braços fosse inútil.

Mas Kamui queria acreditar que não era.

Avança novamente na direção de Seishirou, um dos braços segurando com força contra si o corpo de Subaru, o outro esticado, as garras prontas para atacar e dilacerar, se for necessário.

Mas o outro apenas desvia novamente, o sorriso debochado dançando nos lábios, os olhos fixos no corpo adormecido nos braços de Kamui.

Ambos desejam a mesma coisa. Um protege, o outro quer roubar. E ninguém desiste.

Mais uma sequência de ataques e avanços por parte da Kamui, sem sucesso. Seishirou desvia de todos eles. Não ataca, só observa e se esquiva. Ainda não é hora.

- Que descuidado... Atacar o oponente com _Subaru-chan_ entre seus braços. Por acaso quer machucá-lo?

O uso do sufixo irrita ainda mais o vampiro, que fortalece o abraço em torno do corpo inconsciente. Ele quer protegê-lo, quer monopolizá-lo. Sabe que se soltá-lo Seishirou aproveitará a chance. Não cairá nesse tipo de truque. Protegerá Subaru com sua própria vida se precisar, jamais permitirá que ele acabe ferido.

Não pronuncia uma palavra, apenas investe novamente contra o homem mais alto, pronto para mais um ataque. Só que dessa vez é diferente. A espada brilha na mão de Seishirou, refletindo a luz fúnebre do luar, e ele revida, jogando-se na direção do vampiro.

Nenhum volta atrás, nenhum hesita.

Kamui protege o corpo de Subaru com seu braço, tentando afastá-lo da área de alcance da espada do adversário. Seishirou finalmente desvia os olhos do corpo adormecido e encara seu novo objetivo: Kamui. Mira a espada no peito do vampiro e continua avançando.

Ambos desejam a mesma coisa. Um protege, o outro quer roubar. E ninguém vai desistir.

E ambos farão o que for necessário para ter o que desejam.

O vampiro sente suas garras atingirem o alvo, ao mesmo tempo em que uma dor lancinante se faz presente. Seishirou passa ao seu lado, a espada manchada de sangue, assim como as próprias garras de Kamui.

Agora, de costas um para o outro, Kamui permite-se cair de joelhos. Coloca Subaru delicadamente no chão e apóia o corpo ainda inconsciente em seu próprio. Sua respiração é ofegante e a dor aumenta cada vez mais.

Às suas costas, Seishirou permanece de pé, o braço esticado e a espada oscilando em sua mão. Também está ferido, uma linha vermelha de sangue escorrendo pelo canto dos lábios. Ele ri com escárnio, mantendo o sorriso desdenhoso apesar da dor.

Foi o golpe final e ambos sabem disso, mas nenhum se atreve a olhar para trás. O único som que se ouve naquele cenário que serviu de campo de batalha é o barulho das respirações descompassadas.

Enquanto tenta reunir coragem para olhar para Seishirou, o vampiro mantém-se alerta para qualquer novo ataque que possa surgir. Ele olha para baixo, para certificar-se de que Subaru está bem, e finalmente percebe a mancha vermelha, entrando em desespero ao observar com mais atenção.

As mãos de Kamui estão sujas de sangue, mas ele não sabe se é seu ou de Seishirou.

Ou se é o sangue de Subaru.

* * *

_Iniciada: 12/09/2009  
Finalizada: 16/09/2009_

**N/A:**

Porque por mais que eu goste de KuroFay, os gêmeos vampiros me seduziram e eu tive que fazer uma fic com eles.

Amo o Subaru em Tsubasa. Eu achei que ele ficou tão... _Uke._  
Adorei o fanservice Kamui/Subaru que o CLAMP criou em Tsubasa, btw.

Quem ganhou a luta? Não sei, isso vem de cada um.  
Subaru foi atingido? O sangue é dele? É de Kamui? É de Seishirou? Não sei², o sangue é de quem _você _quiser que seja. Subaru foi atingido se _você_ quiser. Você interpreta da forma que preferir.

Por isso eu curti o resultado. Dá para interpretar de várias maneiras.  
Eu tenho minha versão, mas prefiro guardá-la para mim. A versão de uma autora é sempre suspeita, uma vez que foi ela mesma quem escreveu a história. Hehe.

Iniciou-se com a ideia das "mãos de Kamui sujas de sangue, mas ele não sabia de quem era", e a partir daí eu tentei desenvolver alguma situação para que terminasse assim.  
Consegui. Eu acho.

E eu ficaria realmente muito feliz se todos que lessem essa fanfic mandassem uma review, se puderem.  
Às vezes eu vou olhar e uma fic com mais de 50 hits não recebeu nem meia dúzia de reviews... Não exijo nada elaborado, apenas sua opinião sobre a fic.

Obrigada. S2~

...

Reviews? :3


End file.
